<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As we dance by escapisthero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038274">As we dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapisthero/pseuds/escapisthero'>escapisthero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Regency, Ballroom Dancing, Boxing &amp; Fisticuffs, Consent, Courting Rituals, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Oral Sex, Pining, Sex Talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapisthero/pseuds/escapisthero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne of Tarth had known and accepted for years that she was a wallflower.</p><p>So that she would gain the attention of most popular bachelor in her 7th season, no one could have imagined.</p><p>To bad it is only because he is intrigued by her fighting ability...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As we dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am in a Jane Austen, Bridgerton mode at the moment so this little story was born from that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ballroom was almost glittering under the light of the chandeliers. Underneath hundreds of rituals and rules were happening at once. Alliances were forming, while people danced like swans on a lake. </p><p>Brienne of Tarth saw it all unfolding before her, from her place by the wall. </p><p>This was her 7th season, from her first season she had known that she was going to be a wallflower, a spinster. Too bad that her father had not realized the truth yet.<br/>He had tried to make three matches for her during these years. None had come to terms. The first, the only one that might have worked out, Christopher was an old friend to the family. He had died in the war. The next had humiliated her beyond reason. When he had publicly announced how undesirable she was. Ronnet Connington had loudly told her that in her face in the middle of another ballroom. The room of noisy guests that had listened and laughed at his words. <br/>She didn't remember that she had nodded before she had walked away, standing at the edge of the party. Like a statue. Until her father finally wanted to go home. <br/>She didn't cry before she was safe and alone in her bedroom. <br/>The last man had told her that he would beat her into being a real woman. She had challenged him to a boxing match. Where she had beaten him terribly. </p><p>After that no-one called on her. </p><p>Her father was standing with some friends, drinking and laughing. Gladly forgotten his big, ugly and unwanted daughter. </p><p>Her brother Galladon was married and had a family. He had promised to take care of her when the title was his. Sadly he wasn't here. He always took her to the dance floor, knowing how much she loved to dance. Letting her have some minutes of fun. </p><p>Her only other fun on these events was people watching. But looking at the same people every time was getting boring. She knew many of the town's secrets. She had seen the hidden looks of lovers, hidden notes switching hands and who hated each other. </p><p>But today there was a new face in the room. </p><p>Captain Jaime Lannister of Casterly Rock.</p><p> He was one of the most handsome men in the room. Mothers with their unwed daughters were circling him like sharks smelling fresh blood. The man himself seemed bored with the attention. His smile was clearly false. <br/>Brienne couldn't find it amusing that he hated the attention he was getting and she was getting none. <br/>As her head returned to his part of the ballroom she was surprised to see Jaime Lannister looking at her before walking away from the crowd around him, walking across the room and up to her. <br/>"Please, save me. Dance with me" <br/>It was the both the sweetest and rudest way anyone had asked her to dance. But she accepted. <br/>"As you wish, captain Lannister." she let him lead them to the dance floor. <br/>"Oh, you know who I am, my lady?" <br/>"I am not deaf, my lord. Your name has bounced around the room from the moment you arrived" <br/>His pleased laugh, surprised her. <br/>"Am I right in believing that you are Galladon of Tarth's sister?" <br/>"yes, I am his younger sister Brienne. Do you know one another?" <br/>They took their place on the dance floor. The music began and Brienne moved on instinct. <br/>"Yes, I train with him." they separated and came back "boxing and fencing" talking during a dance was not easy as they had to move away from each other every two seconds. "He is one of the best fighters I know. He has spoken of your talents. You intrigued me" <br/>Brienne felt a blush starting to spread on her face. <br/>"He has taught me well." Brienne answered with pride. <br/>The sparkle in Jaime's eyes made Brienne's stomach drop. Her inner walls couldn't defend her from having a charming beautiful man turning all his attention to her. <br/>"May I have the honor of… fighting you?" <br/>Breathlessly she answered. <br/>"It would be my pleasure" <br/>He smiled happily at her. <br/>"Do I have your permission to set a date with your brother?" He said softly. <br/>"You may" <br/>He led her back to her place where he found her. <br/>"I look forward to our next dance, my lady" <br/>"me as well" </p><p>Brienne looked dazed after him. Wondering if it was all a dream. </p><p>But the jealous glances from many women in the room for the remainder of the night told her that he most popular bachelor had singled her out. Even if it was just to fight her. Making this her favourite season already. </p><p>Within a week off the ball she walked together with her brother to his boxing club. Her first time going there. Galladon carried a bag with clothes for her to change into. The noise of the city was drowning underneath the beating of her heartbeats. She was excited. She was going to be able to fight. <br/>Her brother had told her all about how well Jaime fought. Why he wanted to test her she didn't know, but she had looked forward to this moment. </p><p>Galladon secured a changing room for her and stood on guard while she was changing. <br/>Weirdly enough she felt free and natural walking out of the changing room in Galladon's clothes. His pants sat snugg on her hips and backside. But his shirt fitted her well. Galladon didn't say anything about her appearance because she had worn his clothes before, just never in public. </p><p>Jaime was standing by the rink talking to a man that only could be his brother Tyrion. He turned when they walked up and froze. Brienne didn't understand why.<br/>"Did you hope that she would fight you dressed in silk? I promise you that she could but this is how we are used to dress for training."<br/>"No… It is fine. Lady Brienne this is my younger brother lord Tyrion. Tyrion this is Lady Brienne of Tarth."<br/>"a true pleasure to meet you my dear" Tyrion kissed her hand. <br/>"I had a tag along and met you. My brother has hardly talked about anything else this last week. And I must say that I am not disappointed" <br/>"Thank you, lord Tyrion" Brienne smiled with a burning blush over her cheeks and neck. "Are you ready to warm up? Lord Jaime?" <br/>"Yes" </p><p>They jogged to warm up, then they stretched. Galladon helped Brienne into her gloves before helping Jaime. <br/>"alright. This will be a friendly match. No hitting of the face! There is a ball tomorrow and I can't have people believe that my father or I hit my beloved sister."<br/>Brienne huffed a small laugh at her brother's words. <br/>"Begin!" <br/>Brienne started as she always did circling her opponent and trying to get a feel of his strengths and weaknesses. <br/>The lessons she was taught were more like reflexes now. "Men will always underestimate you, use it for your advantage. Your stamina is your best strength, use it!" <br/>Jaime was agile like a ferret or a striking snake. Brienne must move quickly and block to not get the hit by his blows. <br/>"Sweetling, don't be shy. Let us truly dance, you don't have to go easy on me to spare my ego. Let me feel what kisses your fists can give."<br/>Brienne blushed, but let out a soft growl and with the next opening she attacked. <br/>She wasn't as fast as Jaime but she was strong. Much stronger than him. <br/>So every hit she made made him lose his breath. But he wasn't mad; he just laughed and danced away from many of her blows. They were well matched. <br/>Brienne forgot their audience. <br/>There was only Jaime and her and the dance they made. <br/>Suddenly her brother rang the bell and Jaime had won. By one point. <br/>She found herself smiling brightly, never minded her crooked teeth, that her governess had told her time and time again was one of her big flaws. The flaws that made her unattractive. Undesirable by all. But in that moment she forgot all. <br/>Here she was only Brienne, a fighter that was a worthy opponent to one of the best fighters in the land. <br/>"By gosh, are you as good with a blade?" Jaime panted. <br/>Brienne and Galladon laughed. <br/>"my sister is better with a blade."<br/>"Please may I have that dance as well?" Jaime's eyes sparkled as he breathed heavily after the fight. <br/>"Gladly, my lord" Brienne felt truly happy. </p><p>Once a week Brienne and Jaime met to fight with her brother as a chaperone. Every dance she found her at last once on the dance floor in Jaime's arms. Speaking of their coming matches or training. </p><p>Brienne loved their growing friendship. </p><p>But she didn't believe the whispers that had begun to flow. That Jaime would ask for her hand in marriage before the end of the season. <br/>The rumours began because she was the only woman he had shown any interest in. To the sorrow of the town. But she knew better. <br/>She was his friend, that might as well be a man. Even if her unreasonable heart hoped for more. He was handsome beyond belief and when he was by her side he looked at her. His gaze didn't stray to fairer bodies or faces. Like everyone else did. He liked her company and that must be enough. <br/>Even if his pleasant smell intoxicated her whenever she was close enough to get a small whiff, her hands ached to push locks from his face, to trace his features with her fingers. But she never acted. Not wanting to scare away her new friend. </p><p>Tyrion often found his way to her side when she tried to blend in with the wall. <br/>"I must thank you. I never thought that I would be able to enjoy my brother's presence a whole season. He wanted to run away to his country estate after that first ball. But you made him stay."<br/>Brienne's heart was soaring wildly. <br/>"I can't blame him. If I could, I would have done the same. I have endured 7 seasons. Even if this is the most pleasant…" she looked down at Tyrion. Decided to speak the truth. "these events only remind me that I am failing the only job I have."<br/>He looked surprised at her. Like he hadn't expected her to address the elephant in the room. <br/>"Oh, you don't expect to be a bride by the time the season ends."<br/>"No. I know that despite the rumours, your brother sees me only as a friend, I am no different than my brother to him. I want you to know that. That my family nor I don't listen to the rumours."<br/>Tyrion seemed shocked into silence. Brienne wondered if he wasn't aware of the rumours? <br/>" If Jaime has missed the rumours, may I ask you not to tell him? I would miss our sessions dearly, if he would be uncomfortable around me."<br/>Tyrion laughed. <br/>"Jaime would not listen to rumours. Our father always said: 'Do not listen to the opinions of sheep' it is one of the things that was worth remembering. That and always pay your debts!" <br/>Brienne giggled softly. <br/>"If you didn't have to carry me, I would gladly ask you to dance my lady."<br/>Brienne laughed. <br/>"I don't know. It would be a sight to behold" <br/>Tyrion laughed freely. <br/>"What telltales are you whispering off?" Jaime asked when he joined them. <br/>"We just speculated what a spectacular sight it would be if we two danced. I would be quite snug in the lady's arms."<br/>Jaime didn't seem to like that picture. <br/>"My lady. May we dance the next dance before my brother changes his mind. You are my dancing partner and I do not share happily."Jaime offered his hand. <br/>Brienne wished that his words couldn't be misunderstood. His speech did sound like he was flirting. It hurt that it was only said in a joke like fashion. Things like this made her understand why people thought the impossible. That he was indeed interested in her. </p><p>As always dancing with Jaime was pure joy and agony. Being so close and still so far away. <br/>As the final tone of the music ended Brienne wished that she could remain in his arms but let him return her to her brother and his lovely wife. <br/>"Are we boxing tomorrow?" he asked softly. <br/>Brienne looked at her brother to ask if he would follow her. He nodded once. <br/>"Yes." she said with a small smile. <br/>He brimmed with joy. <br/>"until tomorrow then." He shakes Galladon's hand and bowed to Brienne and Jenny. Before walking away. <br/>Galladon drew Brienne closer to him and his wife. <br/>"If looks could kill, you would be stone cold dead dear sister" Brienne saw all the jealous glances that women were giving her. <br/>"If they knew the true nature of our relationship they would not be so jealous" she said. <br/>Galladon laughed freely. <br/>"No, they would not be able to stand 2 seconds in the ring with him."<br/>"But I am not telling them that the season's most popular bachelor is only giving me attention because he sees me like… you, brother."<br/>"Let them stew in jealousy, it will do them good" </p><p>The match started as always. But Brienne <br/>noticed that Jaime wasn't truly in the game. His mind was elsewhere. <br/>In the end he tumbled to the floor. <br/>"Lord Lannister, whatever is the matter with you today?" She gave him her hand to help him up. <br/>"Jaime, you can call me Jaime" <br/>"then you can call me Brienne, my lord. But are you alright? Did something happen to you?" <br/>Brienne looked down to their joined hands that he had not let go. <br/>"Jaime?" <br/>Brienne couldn't understand what was happening, he almost looked like he was in a trance while he was looking at her face. <br/>"I am courting you." He said with confidence. <br/>"What?!" this made no sense. <br/>"I was going to wait until I had asked your father for permission. But I understand that you need me to tell you that I want to marry you. That you have missed every hint where I have shown my interest these last months"<br/>"What? Why?!" this must be a dream. That would crush her when it ended. <br/>"I like you and I don't want to be parted from you." He stepped closer. "please tell me that you like me back" <br/>Brienne felt lost in his green eyes. <br/>"I do" It took every ounce of courage to answer him. <br/>His smile was blinding as the sun. <br/>"I want to kiss you so much" <br/>Brienne blushed. <br/>"I wouldn't mind that"<br/>"Save me from your brother" he said and rose up to the tip of his toes, and laid both his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. Loving and slow. <br/>Galladon's surprised yell ended the kiss. <br/>"What the hell?! Bri? Please tell me that he proposed to you" <br/>Jaime held her hand and his smile was genuinely happy and proud. <br/>"I did. And I think that she accepted me" <br/>Brienne laughed. <br/>"Yes, I would gladly marry you" <br/>"You proposed in the boxing rink?" Galladon was beyond surprised. <br/>"Yeah, this is where I fell in love with you" Jaime said looking at Brienne. Who was giggled by happiness and some embarrassment. <br/>"After this you will come and speak with our father. I will demand that it will be a short engagement, because, Ser, I do not trust you to keep your hands to yourself. My sister will not be defiled before the wedding" <br/>Brienne could only describe Jaime's gaze as hungry. <br/>"I do not object. I will try to be good. I do respect you Brienne and your family. But know that I do love you and I am very attracted to you. I will count down the minutes to our wedding." his hand hugged hers before stepping back from her. </p><p>After much debate between Brienne's family and Jaime they agreed that they would be married within a month and a half. <br/>Galladon didn't leave Brienne and Jaime alone for a second. But that didn't damper Jaime's quest to push the boundaries. Whispering to Brienne, telling her how much he liked her. Telling her how attractive she was, especially in those tight pants. That he loves her. </p><p>Brienne managed to steal one kiss that didn't end as innocent as it was when they started. Galladon let it pass. </p><p>The wedding day went by in a flash. And suddenly Brienne and Jaime were alone in a carriage going to Jaime's home. Jaime had her hand in his. Bringing it up to his mouth kissing it. <br/>"Do you understand what will happen when we are alone in the bedroom?" <br/>"I think so."Brienne blushed. <br/>Jaime had a soft smile. <br/>" I will tell you what I am planning on doing this evening. First off we will kiss. I hope that you will kiss me back however you like. I know that it will be glorious. Then we will start to undress. I long to see you naked. My cock… " Jaime let their hands glide closer to his groin. "... will be harder and bigger than it is most of the time. As it needs to be for us to be able to join." Jaime sighed as Brienne let the back of her hand caress his cock over his pants. <br/>" For our first time I hope that you will let me lay you down on the bed where I will kiss and taste down your body. I will gladly feast on your neck," his free hand caressed her neck and sliding down "your breast" his hand slides further down. <br/>Brienne's breath catches as her pulse quickens. <br/>"when I reach your groin. I will settle down and I will kiss, taste and play with my fingers between your legs. My fingers will go inside you. Slowly stretching your body to make you ready for my cock. I hope that you will feel pleasure, I do hope that you will be soaking wet and ready for me. If we are lucky you will be able to find release. I will try my very best to make that happen. But if it doesn't happen that's alright to. I want you to tell me if you feel uncomfortable at any point. Do you promise?"<br/>" Yes, I promise"<br/>Jaime kissed her softly. Groans as he stops. <br/>"Then I will kiss my way up to your lips again. I might taste a little different. Then I will probably stroke my cock fully hard again. It might have softened but that doesn't mean that I have lost interest. I want you so much. Then we will be joined." He kissed her harder. "I hope that it will be good for you. But the first time can be awkward or even a little bit painful. But I will do my very best to make this good for both of us. I will rut into you until I can't control my pleasure and then I will come. A sticky substance will erupt from cock. If I come within you one day our family will grow. So do I have your permission to come within you? I can withdraw and spill elsewhere."<br/>Brienne stroke his face. <br/>" You may"<br/>Jaime's kiss was hungry. <br/>"I love you. Do you have any questions?" Jaime asked. <br/>"No. Thank you for explaining. I feel more at ease that I know what I can expect. But I can't imagine how it will feel."<br/>"Hopefully really good."<br/>The carriage came to a stop. <br/>"we will soon find out."</p><p>It had been good. </p><p>During the next couple of weeks they learned all about what they enjoyed and how to please each other. <br/>Jaime loved having her ride him and holding him down. <br/>She loved when he was pleasuring her with his mouth and fingers. <br/>But mostly they loved spending time together. They trained together and managed the house together. </p><p>Every ball Brienne was never alone again. Her husband loved to dance with her and gossip about the other guests in quiet voices. When they didn't talk with their families or Jaime's friends. All happy for them. </p><p>Life was good. </p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that it was as entertaining for you as it was to write. </p><p>If my story would spark someone's muse, please write it! I would gladly read more Regency AUs. 😘</p><p>Until next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>